Small Comforts
by FameOverDemise
Summary: This takes place after Mockingjay, when Katniss and Peeta have been married for a while. Peeta asks for children all the time but Katniss won't give in. What happens when temptation takes hold and stakes  and hormones  run high? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I laid my head on Peeta's shoulder, as I always did at this time of night. He sighed at my touch and drew small circles on my back as I stared up in the large canopy of down that enveloped us. Our bed in Victor's Village was nothing like the small, cot like existence I had when I lived in the Seam.

Wow, the Seam! It seems like it was so long ago that I lived there, like a dream within a dream. My life before the games was a hard one, but nothing compared to what it turned into. I want to recall the memory but it hurts too much, and I don't want to ruin this sweet moment with the tainted aftermath of thought that haunts me every night.  
>Peeta must have been staring at my twisted expression for some time, because I just noticed he's been tracing the features of my face, trying to get me to calm down. I looked up at him pathetically and nuzzled myself deeper into his broad shoulders. I just wanted to disappear in his warm embrace for however long he would allow me.<p>

We stayed silent for a long, long time, drifting off into complete bliss. The blankets cocooned us in a warm encirclement of our own content and the darkness of the room seemed heavy, but needed; there was no one here but him and I, and that was all there ever needed to be. The huge expanse of people who bother us on a daily basis goes on and on. I understand that we were the faces of the Rebellion, but it happened so long ago that all I want to do is forget.

Suddenly I think about what might have happened if Peeta and I hadn't have met in the Games, and he would have just remained the Boy with the Bread to me. Would we have met some other way? Gotten married? Or would I have ended up with Gale?  
>I mull over this for a while, feeling a sharp pang of anger when I think about Gale. A large part of me hates him; how dare he leave me here! Getting a fancy job in District 2, getting a beautiful wife and having beautiful children! Sometimes the thought of him being with anyone else still sickens me.<br>But then I think of what he did to Prim. My sweet Prim, who had so much to give, was so wise for her age. Much wiser then I was, that's for sure. She would have been 20 a few days ago, and I realize its hard for me to think about her as anything but a frail, blonde 14 year old with the whole world at her feet.

Peeta interrupts my thoughts with a kiss on the forehead, and this surfaces me back to reality. "…Katniss?" his voice startles me a bit, and I grasp what he's asking before he asks it.  
>I turn over to my side and sigh heavily in exasperation. "No."<br>He gently holds my torso and turns me toward him, his irresistible blue eyes piercing me with longing. "But why? Children…they would be so wonderful. You would be an amazing mother. That's…just…everything would be so amazing."

His voice rises and falls with nervousness I've never heard. Peeta has never had trouble getting out words.

I want to ease his pain and silence his begging, but I just don't want children. Maybe it is the thought of then having to go to the reaping that used to torture me, but that isn't even the case anymore. I'm all out of ammo in this battle, and it's only a matter of time before I say yes. Peeta must realize that he's close, because he cradles his whole body around mine, outlining the shape of my physique with his.  
>"Please Katniss. It would…mean so much to me. Just…please."<p>

I shake my head in the disbelief of what I'm about to do and sigh in annoyance at my weak resolve. Of all the times he's ever asked this of me, it's never been so hard to say no. I just can't see him like this anymore.  
>He takes my head shaking the wrong way and takes a sharp intake of breath in disappointment. "You know what, it doesn't even matter. Goodnight."<br>The swiftness of his warmth abandoning me leaves me breathless. I take a sharp gasp of air at his coldness and the creak of the bed as he turned over to the opposite side of me.  
>This breaks me more than anything he could have ever said. In this moment I just want to make him happy and please him.<p>

I forcibly turn over and roughly get on top of him, feeling the heat of his body wrap me in longing. His face is surprised but victorious as he realizes what I'm doing. He returns my force and pulls me to him, kissing me with more hunger then I've ever seen him have. He's always been so gentle, always taken things so slow with me. This new, animalistic power is so attractive to me.

This is most definitely not the Boy with the Bread, but I am unquestionably the Girl on Fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you guys for all the nice comments! I opened my inbox to an abundance of wonderful e-mails, it really makes a writer happy! You all are so nice. I always reply to reviews and things, so if you ever want to talk to me/ask my advice/anything, just contact me freely! I'll make sure to answer.  
>Also, I'm open for suggestions! There always broaden my capabilities and make the story more interesting. If you think the story would be better if something YOU though to happened, feel free to tell me!<br>Disclaimer; All rights go to Suzanne Collins.  
>By the way, lemon in this chapter! :p<strong>

As I realized what I was about to do, my mind stopped me dead in my tracks. We had never done anything like this before. I mean…we had done minor things, but the thought of sex had never crossed my mind. It wasn't really needed in our relationship. I didn't think about it once and Peeta didn't seem to mind.  
>He saw my worried expression and gave a smirk that could have blinded millions. "Don't worry, I'll lead. There's nothing to worry about, Katniss."<p>

The darkness of the room, which once comforted me, now suffocated me. His ruffled blonde hair seemed more disheveled than ever in the dim lighting the moon gave from the window, and his large hands and agile fingers seemed to invite me, like a frightened rabbit, into his warm embrace.

Why was I so nervous? There was no reason to be, really. It was just us. Peeta is my soul mate, and in that consciousness I quickly decided that I should get over my superficial fears and be able to be with him in this way.

Before I knew it, I had been flipped on to the bed like a ragdoll. As he leaned over me, the moon only caught the silhouette of the broad shouldered man who was my husband, not the Boy with the Bread. Not the weak, sixteen year old who I exchanged nervous glances with at the first reaping that changed our lives forever. This Peeta was determined and protective, swift and sure. He had a new animal-like resolve to his personality that I had never seen. He took control without anxiety and I found myself admiring him for that. Not being the strongest one of the two of us oddly turned me on to the idea of this.

His lips met mine in a fiery gathering of emotions that were much overdue. His soft edges caressed mine in a way that had never been done before, and it was only a few minutes in that I realized the throaty sounds escaping from my mouth. As promised, he led, taking the liberty to explore my trembling body with his tentative touch without a sign of fear. Fire instantly ignited in my veins when he traced over the most sensitive areas of my body, teasing me mischievously. As I got more comfortable, my hands explored his figure as well, tracing my fingers over his chest and onto his stomach, which earned a ripple of pleasure from him. I took that as a sign that I was doing this right, and decided to move under his shirt and run my fingers down his massive body and play with the elastic of his pants.

His response was instant, suddenly grinding his erection between my legs and moaning stridently. Fire no longer ignited in my veins, but large flames licked my very core.

Why hadn't I done this before?

I found my hips moving in synchronization with his, teasing us both. The few thin strips of cotton that separated us annoyed me to no end, and I eagerly grabbed his underwear attempting to pull them off. He beat me too it, stripping of my thin panties and his boxers in one swift movement.

His erection hung heavy in between us and for the first time during this whole endeavor, his smoldering blue eyes looked into my gray ones and asked for my permission.  
>The fire in me was a human inferno, making me writhe against the bed in the passion I felt for him. Everyone, everything, every event that had ever happened seemed obsolete in this moment. All that mattered was Peeta and I, in this warm bed in Victors Village. Not Gale, who abandoned me. Not my mother, who I hadn't talked to in so long, or my dead little sister, who I tried so hard to save.<p>

It was only us, for the first time in our lives.

His movements were slow at first being sure not to hurt me. But as time wore on, the rhythmic pushing of our bodies becoming one got faster and more fevered. We were not two people, but one, continued expanse of life.

His heartbeat harmonized with my own, and the guttural sounds coming from his throat only drove me on more. In this sultry moment I realized how happy I truly was to finally pleasure him instead of hurt him, as I constantly used too.  
>In what seemed to be the most heightened moment of both of our existences, he finally let out a drawn-out moan and collapsed on top of me.<p>

The act left adrenaline pumping through my veins and caused me to still shake in pleasure. As he rolled over though, the movements stopped. I suddenly felt so fatigued that I couldn't even form coherent sentences, but even through my stupor I realized he was trying to talk to me. The last thing I remember was his tired voice in my ear saying, "I love you, Katniss. And I always will."

X X X

The sun was my wake-up call, the warm rays cradling my skin in comfort. As the sunlight peered through the window, I stretched as I did every morning and turned around sleepily to face Peeta. As I absent-mindedly brushed my hair out of my face, I realized he was intently staring at me, his face broad with the smile that crinkled his eyes and made his teeth shine valiantly.

"What's up with you, hmm?" I said playfully to his expression, which had to make me return his look of pure elation.

"Maybe you can tell me. We made love last night, real or not real?"

I laughed at his wording and sat up and stretched, but covered up after I realized I was nude.  
>"Pretty sure that was real. Or at least, I'm hoping it was!"<p>

He chuckled and reached over, twirling my hair in-between his fingers playfully. "Hmm. There was something else I was wondering was real or not."

"Shoot." I inquired, my fingers drawing circles on his exposed leg. He sighed and laid down on the fluffy expanse of bed, his arm craning behind his head.  
>"You said we could have kids. Real or not real?"<p>

I had completely forgotten our unspoken agreement, and realized I couldn't go back on it now. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his body, laying my head on his chest intently.  
>"Real."<p>

**Don't forget to review and give suggestions!**


End file.
